stuntmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Allister Brimble
Allister Mark Brimble (born 1970 in Westminster, London) is a British video game music composer. Brimble began composing music and sound effects for the video game industry in the mid-1980s. He also produced various audio tracks, as "Brimble's Beats", that were distributed on cover disks of magazines including CU Amiga and Amiga Format. Brimble works as a freelance musician and sound designer for the games and console industry and used to work alongside colleague Anthony Putson at the now defunct Orchestral Media Developments. He wrote the theme tune for an indoor theme park in Abu Dhabi. Allister's extensive experience in alternative formats allowed him to compose for many platforms including the: Atari ST, Commodore 64, Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo 64, ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Mega Drive, Atari Jaguar, PlayStation, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Dreamcast, GameCube, Wii, and many more. Gameography Brimble has contributed to a multitude of games spanning over many formats, titles include: * Overload (2018) * Transport Fever (2016) * Cartoon Network: Battle Crashers (2016), for the Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation 4 * Prison Architect (2015), for the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 * The Smurfs (2015), for the Nintendo 3DS * The Smurfs (2011) * Goat Simulator (2015), for the Xbox One and Xbox 360 * Frozen Synapse Prime (2014) * Train Fever (2014) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013), for the Nintendo 3DS * Bratz Fashion Boutique (2013) * Katsuma Unleashed (2013) * Pro Foosball (2013) * Fluidity: Spin Cycle (2012) * Moshi Monsters: Moshlings Theme Park (2012) * Imagine Fashion World 3D (2012) * Bejeweled 3 (2012), for the Nintendo DS * Tofu Collection (2012) * Lets Ride! Best In Breed 3D (2012) * Pets Paradise Resort 3D (2011) * Gogo's Crazy Bones (2011) * Dagedar (2011) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 (video game) (2011), for the Nintendo DS * Einstein’s Brain Power (2011) * Hop '' (2011) * ''Fluidity (2010) * SteamWorld Tower Defense (2010) * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (2010), for the Nintendo DS * Bakugan Battle Trainer (2010) * Disney's A Christmas Carol for Nintendo DS (2009) * I`m A Celebrity…Get Me Out Of Here! (2009), for the Nintendo DS * Planet 51 (2009), for the Nintendo DS * Petz Pony Beauty Pageant (2009) * Take A Break`s: Puzzle Master (2009) * Overlord: Minions (2009) * Need for Speed: Undercover (2008), for the PlayStation 2, Wii, PlayStation Portable * My Pet Pony (2008) * 1 vs. 100 (2008 video game) (2008) * Mes Gallops 3D (2008) * Lets Play Mum (2008) * Lets Play Shops (2008) * Lets Play Schools (2008) * Football Director DS (2008) * Puzzler Collection (2008) * My Horse & Me 2 (2008), for the Nintendo DS * TrackMania Turbo (DS) (2008) * Race Driver: Grid (2008), for the Nintendo DS * Fort Boyard. Le Jeu (2008), for the Nintendo DS * Koh-Lanta (2008) * New International Track & Field (2008) * Arctic Tale (2007), for the Game Boy Advance * Deviens Miss France (2007) * Code De La Route Edition 2008 '' (2007) * ''Best Of Card Games (2007) * Best Of Board Games (2007) * Backyard Hockey (2007), for the Nintendo DS * Backyard Basketball 2007 (2007), for the Nintendo DS * Backyard Baseball (2007), for the Nintendo DS * Clive Barker's Jericho (2007), for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 * My Horse & Me (2007), for the Nintendo DS * Kid Paddle: Blorks Invasion (2007) * Asterix at the Olympic Games (video game) (2007), for the Nintendo DS * Di-Gata Defenders (2007), for the Nintendo DS * Dead 'n' Furious (2007) * Arthur and the Invisibles (2007), for the Game Boy Advance * Deal or No Deal (video game) (2006), for the Nintendo DS * Alex Rider: Stormbreaker (2006), for the Game Boy Advance * Garfield and His Nine Lives (2006) * Xiaolin Showdown (video game) (2006), for the Nintendo DS * Micro Machines V4 (2006), on the Nintendo DS * Dance Factory (video game) (2006) * Totally Spies! 2: Undercover (2006) * Family Feud (2006), for the Game Boy Advance * Go! Sudoku (2005) * Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mission: Las Vegum (2005), for the Nintendo DS * Bionicle: Maze of Shadows (2005) * Noddy a Day In ToyLand (2005) * Duel Masters - Shadow Of The Code (2005) * Retro Atari Classics (2005) * Kid Paddle (2005), for Game Boy Advance * Titeuf Mission Nadia (2005) * Totally Spies! (2005) * Driver 3 (2005), for the Game Boy Advance * Backyard Basketball 2 (2004) * Alien Hominid (2004), for the Game Boy Advance * Lego Knights' Kingdom (2004) * Hot Wheels: Stunt Track Challenge (2004) * Need for Speed: Underground 2 (2004), for the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS * Chris Sawyer's Locomotion (2004) * Titeuf 2 (2004) * Duel Masters: Sempai Legends (2004) * Duel Masters: Kaijudo Showdown (2004) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2003), for the Game Boy Advance * Sega Arcade Gallery (2003) * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (video game) (2003), for the Game Boy Advance * Stuntman (video game) (2003), for the Game Boy Advance * Medal of Honor: Infiltrator (2003) * Star Wars: Flight of the Falcon (2003) * Pirates of the Caribbean (2003), for the Game Boy Advance * Dr. Muto (2003), for the Game Boy Advance * World Touring Car Rally (2003) * Need for Speed: Underground (2003), for the Game Boy Advance * He-Man: Power of Grayskull (2002) * Steven Gerrard's Total Soccer (2002), for the Game Boy Advance * Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones (2002) * Fohlen Felix In Gefahr (2002) * Egg Mania: Eggstreme Madness (2002) * V-Rally 3 (2002), for the Game Boy Advance * RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 (2002) * XXX (2002), for the Game Boy Advance * Colin McRae Rally 2.0 (2002), for the Game Boy Advance * High Heat Major League Baseball 2002 (2002), for the Game Boy Color * Mr. Nutz (2001), for the Game Boy Advance * Robocop (2001), for the Game Boy Advance * Planet Monsters (2001), for the Game Boy Advance * Gremlins (2001), for the Game Boy Advance * Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles (2001), for the Game Boy Advance * DOOM (2001), for the Game Boy Advance * The Italian Job (2001) * Superman (2001), for the Game Boy Color * Titeuf (2001), for the Game Boy Color * Colin McRae Rally (2001), for the Game Boy Color * Hot Potato (2001) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 (2001), for the Game Boy Color * Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX (2001), for the Game Boy Advance * Extreme Ghostbusters (2001), for the Game Boy Color * 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000), for the Game Boy Color * 007 Racing (2000) * Chicken Run (2000), for the Game Boy Color * The Dukes of Hazzard (2000), for the Game Boy Color * Cool Bricks (2000), for the Game Boy Color * Toobin' (2000), for the Game Boy Color * HydroSport Racing (2000) * Driver 2 (2000) * The Flintstones: Burgertime in Bedrock (2000) * Road Rash (2000), for the Game Boy Color * Olympics 2000 (2000), for the N64 * Jimmy White's 2: Cueball (2000) * Carmageddon (2000), for the Game Boy Color * Renegade Racers (2000) * Lucky Luke (1999) * Rat Attack! (1999) * Casper (1999), for the Game Boy Color * Driver (1999) * RollerCoaster Tycoon (1999) * Magical Drop (1999), for the Game Boy Color * Abomination: The Nemesis Project (1999) * Cutthroats: Terror on the High Seas (1999) * Gangsters: Organized Crime (1998) * Ghosts 'n Goblins (1998), for the Game Boy Color * Three Lions (1998) * Glover (1998), unreleased soundtrack rejected by the publisher * Bubble Bubble 2 (1998), for the PlayStation * Monster Trucks (1997) * Toy Story (1996), for the SNES * Descent II (1996) * Wrath Of Earth (1996) * Grand Prix Manager 2 (1996) * X-COM: Terror from the Deep (1996) * Crazy Bus (1996) * Zeewolf 2: Wild Justice (1996) * Pinocchio (1996) * Worms (1996), for the SNES * Subwar 2050 (1995), on the Amiga * The Lion King (1995), on the Amiga and PC * Descent (1995) * Asterix & Obelix (1995) * Screamer (1995) * ATR: All Terrain Racing (1995) * Kingpin (1995) * Sid Meier's Colonization (1995), for the Amiga * Boo! (1995), for the SNES (cancelled) * Apache Gunship (1995) * Super Loopz (1995) * Road Runner (1995) * X-COM: Enemy Unknown (1994), for the PlayStation * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (1994), for the Amiga * Sensible Golf (1994) * The Incredible Crash Dummies (1994) * Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story (1994) * Cannon Fodder (1994) * Street Racer (1994) * Alien Breed: Tower Assault (1994) * Arcade Pool (1994) * Ultimate Body Blows (1994) * Mr Tuff (1994), for the SNES (cancelled) * Tinhead (1994), for the SNES (cancelled) * Zeewolf (1994) * World Cup Striker (1994) * Impossible Mission 2025 (1994) * Bubble and Squeak (1994) * World Cup Striker (Japan) (1994) * Mortal Kombat II (1993), on the Amiga * Dungeon Master II: The Legend of Skullkeep (1993) * Dino Dini's Goal (1993) * Noddy (1993) * Alien Breed II: The Horror Continues (1993) * Body Blows Galactic (1993) * Overdrive (1993) * The Lawnmower Man (1993) * Slicks (1993) * Seymour Goes To Hollywood (1993) * Sergeant Seymour Robocop (1993) * Superfrog (1993) * Aladdin (1993), for MS-DOS * Mortal Kombat (1992) * Body Blows (1992) * Project-X (1992) * Assassin (1992) * Indy Heat (1992) * Dojo Dan (1992) * Rampart (1992), C64 version only * Murray Mouse (1992) * Big Run (1992) * Linus Spacehead (1992) * Pro Baseball Simulator (1992) * Big Nose Freaks Out (1992) * Captain Dynamo (1992) * Robin Hood Legend Quest (1992) * Super Seymour (1992) * Wild West Seymour (1992) * Tom & Jerry (1992), for the SNES * The Lost Vikings (1992) * Slightly Magic (1991) * Dizzy Prince of the Yolkfolk (1991) * Dizzy Down the Rapids (1991) * Spellbound Dizzy (1991) * Full Contact (1991) * Spacegun (1991) * Pro Soccer Simulator (1991) * Kamikaze (1991), not to be confused with Komai's game by the same name * Super Seymour (1991) * Road Riot (1991) * 1st Division Manager (1991) * Tilt (1991) * CJ In The USA (1991) * Big Nose the Caveman (1991) * CJ's Elephant Antics (1991) * Terminator 2 (1991), for the Game Boy and Amiga * Jimmy White's 'Whirlwind' Snooker (1991) * Alien Breed (1991) * The Hunt for Red October (1990) * Dizzy Panic! (1990) * Plexu (1990) * Wonderland (1990) * AMOS (1990) * Liverpool (1990) * Boomerang Kid (1990) * Mean Machines (1990) * The Sword And The Rose (1990) * Italia 1990 (1990) * Grand Prix Simulator (1990) * MiG-29: Soviet Fighter (1989) * Whacky Darts (1989) * Terries Big Day Out (1989) * Time Soldiers (1989), not to be confused with Alpha Denshi's game by the same name * Fantasy World Dizzy (1989) * Treasure Island Dizzy (1989) * Nitro Boost Challenge (1989) * Miami Chase (1989) * Death Stalker (1989) * By Fair Means or Foul (1989) * Spellfire the Sorcerer (Wizard Willy) (1989) * Rock Star Ate My Hamster (1988) * Fastfood Dizzy (1987) * Thunderbirds (1987) Projects In 2013, Brimble released a compilation, The Amiga Works (Classic Amiga tunes), along with a remaster of his previous album Sounds Digital https://allisterbrimble.bandcamp.com/album/sounds-digital-2017-remaster and many other including The Spectrum Works, which includes some remasters of tunes from other artists. External links *Allister Brimble's Personal Website *Allister Brimble at Wikipedia *Allister Brimble at IMDB *Allister Brimble at RAWG